Blista
The Blista is a modern minivan in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In both games, the vehicle is found on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. The Blista also refers to a compact city car in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars similar to the Blista Compact, which takes its name from the Blista. It could be assumed the car is named as such for the sake of simplicity. For this reason, the GTA Chintown Wars rendition of the Blista should be covered under the Blista Compact article. Appearance The Blista resembles a third generation Dodge Caravan in appearance, whilst its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a combination of the word 'blister' and possibly 'Honda' (probably referring to the Honda Odyssey, but it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). Overview The Blista is considerably faster and more agile than its size and appearance would suggest. Its driven by a powerful engine, possibly a six-cylinder, channeled to the front wheels. This leads to a degree of understeer at higher speeds, but less than one would expect for a car of its size. Remarkably, its handling statistics are very similar to the Kuruma and Taxi, two small agile compact sedans. Despite the Blista's hefty size, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any GTA III Era sedan. Locations GTA III *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Garage behind a high rise apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. *AMCo. Petroleum Company headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport parking area in Shoreside Vale. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Liberty City Stories *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Parking Area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City *Spawns frequently in Newport, Rockford, Fort Staunton and Cedar Grove Trivia *The Blista is totally absent from Portland Island. They can either be spawned through Firefighter or Vigilante missions, or followed along the Callahan Bridge that connects Staunton Island and Portland Island. *Due to a bug in GTA III, the Blista cannot be picked up by the car crusher in Harwood. The game replies “Crane cannot lift this vehicle.”, however it has no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the bug is fixed, however the crane can not pick up large vehicles. Gallery Image:Blista (GTA3) (rear).jpg|A Blista in GTA III; rear view. Image:BlistaLCS.JPG|A Blista in GTA Liberty City Stories. See Also * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * The Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the Dodge Caravan in Grand Theft Auto IV, filling for the absence the Blista van. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vans